


Somewhere New

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam finally spends the night at his girlfriend's place





	Somewhere New

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written just for the smut portion, I'm gonna be honest. A friend's smut scene for Joe Teague actually inspired this so go figure hahaha.

_“Fuck,” she moans as she leans her head back, her bare hips rolling against his. She grips his shoulder blade for support as her other hand stays molded to the back of his head, fingers buried by his hair. Sam licks a line from her cleavage to her throat, his guiding grip on her ass never faltering._

 

It’s been a long time since he’s slept somewhere other than his room at the motel.

 

His tendency to rise early gives him the advantage of looking over at her as she sleeps.  Facing him, arm framing her face on the pillow, he grins at the sight of her.

 

_“Oh god, Sam,” her moans fill the apartment. Soon enough she’s rising up to the head of his dick before sinking back down, over and over again. Those sweet lips of hers part as pleasure filled gasps start. His quiet grunts provide an ambient background to her sounds._  

 

The sheets are low at her waist and her hair is messed from their actions. He turns onto his side, skimming his hand from her hip to her ribs. She’s so warm, so comforting. A small movement of her nose pressing into her forearm is all he gets in response.

 

_He slides a hand to the back of her neck, then moves it up to bury his fingers into her tresses, “That’s it, come on,” he softly encourages as she starts a more rapid pace.  Able to hold back a moan long enough, she grasps his cheek to hastily kiss him. The kiss cut short as she squeezes her eyes shut, forehead pressed to his, and her lips open against his sharing another arousing gasp with him._

 

He leans into her more, tip of his nose brushing her temple as he lightly kisses the corner of her eye. She sighs in her sleep as she turns her face a bit more towards the pillow.

 

_Sam wraps a strong arm around her waist to drive her down deeper onto his cock when she sinks back down. At the first instance she grabs his shoulders, eyes on him as her mouth falls open at the new feeling. The only time he looks away from her is when he closes his eyes briefly at the intense feeling building up below._

 

_“Yes, yes, oh fuck, right there,” she pants as he brings her down quicker and harder meeting it with thrusts of his own. She sees the strain in his neck, sliding her hand across his shoulder to stroke the vein there._

 

_His thighs tighten as she starts to feel her orgasm building up fast._

 

Beard flush against her skin, he kisses her shoulder as he runs his large hand down her back.

 

_Tight-lipped, a grunt vibrates from his throat as sweat beads at his brow. Her legs begin to quiver as she starts voicing that she’s so close._

 

She moans quietly as she rolls to her stomach, face still towards him. Eyes still closed.

 

_Her breasts receive the deep vibrations of his groans when he empties inside of her as she tightens around him - his hips twitching underneath her quivering body as she orgasms right along with him. The almost silent cry of ecstasy still as arousing as her more vocal ones._

 

His lips begin traveling down her back, hot kisses being left in their wake. Slowly he pulls the sheets from her bottom half and moves to his knees. Gripping her waist he slides her to be diagonal on the bed, she gives a small yelp of surprise as she opens her eyes to watch him over her shoulder. At the sound, he looks at her and sees her sleepy grin.

 

“What are you up to?” her voice soft from sleep, but a smirk at her lips.

 

Sam moves back up to her, bracing himself as he leans down. She lifts her head and meets him for a sweet, tender kiss.

 

“Mornin’ baby,” he drawls before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead which makes her smile.

 

He moves back down her backside, kissing her lower back. His hands gently massage her thighs as he kisses her cheeks next.

 

She shivers from the tickle of his facial hair. She feels his hands slide from her outer thighs, to under her body - his hands gripping her hips from underneath. He gently pulls up and she follows his lead, lifting her hips up until she’s on her knees. Her chest stays flush with the sheets as her body now shivers in anticipation.

 

With a soft nudge, he has her spread her knees a bit before she feels his beard against the bottom of her ass. When the feel of his tongue against her folds happens, she’s fisting the sheets.

 

Sam is propped on his elbows as he tastes her from behind. The tip of his tongue sliding between her lips before he pushes it deeper. Her moans float back to him as she can’t help but steal glances.

 

He stops for brief moments to press kisses or nip playfully at her rear - it’s those brief moments of reprieve that make it all the more intense when his mouth is back between her thighs.  As he tongues at her clit, she spreads her knees a little further apart and pushes up on her hands.

 

Her hair flows down as she hangs her head, gasping as her abdomen starts shaking and tensing. Lifting her face back up, she looks over her shoulder at the dark head of hair situated behind her.  

 

A few flicks of his tongue and she comes hard, her body trembling as a strangled cry of pleasure leaves her body.

 

“Oh my god,” she manages to pant out between catching her breath as she runs a hand through her bedhead.

 

It’s her upper body she lowers back to the bed first, pressing her flushed face into her arm as she covers her head to regain any kind of awareness of the world.

 

Smiling to himself, he runs his tongue along his bottom lip to get every bit of her before he nuzzles his nose against her right buttocks then kisses it.

 

Slowly she lowers her bottom half to the bed as he kisses his way back up her body, crawling over her.

 

He lowers himself onto his side next to her, a hand kneading her ass as he presses his face to her hair, “You good?” he grins against her head.

 

A muffled, tired huff of a laugh she gives. Moving her arms to look at him, “Oh,” she hums, “I’m way better than good,” a sated smile on her face, “Just...holy shit,” she breathes out with a happy sigh.

 

His chuckle warms her heart. She moves to her side allowing him to be able to wrap his arm around her and lean into her, kissing her.

 

Pulling away, he lays back and welcomes her as she leans on his chest. He gives a satisfied hum as she starts to repeatedly run her fingers through his hair.

 

“Happy you finally agreed to stay at my place for a night?” she nuzzles her face into his beard muffling her words a bit.

 

“S’long as you don’t mind me being in your space.”

 

“Sam,” a scolding tone to his name. She looks at him, “We could have just sat here in silence and I’d still be happy you were here. You _are_ my space. I love you, you doof,” an adoring grin on her face by the end as she grazes her fingertips along his lip before moving her hand to his jaw.

 

He gives a snort of a laugh at her last bit, but smiles, “I love you, too.”

 

“Good,” she meets his smile to kiss him. And when she moves to end it, he tenderly holds the back of her head to kiss her again, more deeply.

 

When they part, she blushes at his affection.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he whispers as he tucks some strands of hair behind her ear then grazes the pad of his thumb along her chin.

 

“So you’ve told me,” she teases but that blush still on her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, and I’ll keep tellin’ ya,” he smirks.

 

She just smiles shyly at him before coasting her hand along his side.

 

He pulls her down across his chest, her head nestled against his bicep, as he rolls into her, making her laugh. Her legs draped over his, she hooks an arm around his neck returning the passionate kiss he gives her.

 

Kissing her nose, she then leans her forehead against his with a gentle grin as she pets his beard.

 

“Love you,” he whispers so quiet, tenderly pressing his nose against hers.

 

“Love you, too,” she replies just as quiet, smoothing her thumb over his mouth.

 

Another kiss shared before Sam moves onto his back again, her against his chest.

 

She kisses him there before caressing his smooth skin.

 

It feels colder when she slides to the side of the bed and stands up. His eyes follow her movements as she grabs a fresh pair of panties from her dresser, pulling them on along with a matching bralette. The few hickies he left on her last night still visible.

 

Running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it some, she walks to his side and leans down, “I’ll make us some coffee and something to eat.”

 

“You do the coffee, I’ll cook us up something.”

 

“Okay,” she smirks, kissing the corner of his mouth before sauntering into the hallway towards the kitchen.

 

He watches her as she walks away then lays his head back on the pillow, smiling like a dork up at the ceiling before running his hand down his face.

 

Getting out of bed, he grabs his jeans off the floor and pulls them on. Buckling his belt, he heads in the same direction.

 

She just finishes putting the grounds in the machine when he walks over. He touches her hip and kisses the back of her head before he starts looking for a pan. She taps the bottom cabinet before turning the coffee machine on and walking over to the radio.

 

After fiddling around, she settles on a music station, keeping it at a low volume. When she turns around to face the kitchen, she feels a different warmth she hasn’t felt before with him.

 

The sight of his bare, broad back is a sight on its own, but here, now as he’s whisking eggs in a bowl, it’s so perfect.

 

He doesn’t know she’s behind him until he feels her skin as she touches his hips. A scar on his back has her lips brush against it before her arms snake around his body. A sweet kiss between his shoulder blades before she lets him go to hop up on the counter.

 

“You look so sexy right now.”

 

He huffs a laugh with a raised brow, “Yeah, I bet.”

 

He’s not a terribly insecure guy, but he’s also not the most confident now that he has permanent changes happening to his body.

 

“Are you kidding? I mean you always do, but you’re so - so domestic at the moment. It’s nice.”

 

As he keeps his eyes on his task, she sees a soft grin appear. He peers up at her from his downturned face, “Feels nice, to be honest,” and his admission makes her smile.

 

Sam continues, “And hell, if I look sexy, you can only imagine how you look right now.”

 

“Yeah?” she smirks playfully, swinging her legs a bit, “This something you could wake up to every day?” teasing as she looks down at her body.

 

“Baby, I could wake up to you every single day for the rest of my life. I’d die a very happy man.”

 

It’s the most serious statement either of them have said outside of admitting their love for one another.

 

He slows his hand and looks at her.

 

“Me too,” she admits with a tiny shrug and a loving grin.

 

He puts the bowl down and moves to be in front of her, hands sliding up the outside of her thighs.

 

“Mind if I ask you something?”

 

“Never," as her hands slowly caress his arms.

 

“Think maybe I could bring some stuff over to leave here? You know, for when I stay over?” he grins, eyes soft.

 

He wants to come back, she thinks. It doesn’t just have to be her at the motel anymore.

 

She grips his hairy chin with a smile that matches his own.

 

“I’ll clear out a drawer.”


End file.
